notice me
by bonechiller
Summary: Joe's tired of Kevin not paying attention to him, now he's going to show kevin how he really feels. jonascest jovin 18  very smuty


**This is for you jovin lovers out there. I hope you like it. **

"Baby I-. no wait listen to me-. will you be quiet for one fucking second?" Kevin yelled into the phone as his girlfriend continued to argue. "Fuck this" he said hanging up. "There is no reasoning with that woman" Kevin walked right past me without so much as a glance in my direction. _That's the 6__th__ time in two days _I thought grimacing as Kevin blew past. "What happened?" I asked following him trying to strike a conversation. "I forgot our 9 week anniversary" Kevin frowned as he made his way to the kitchen and poured some juice. "I mean who remembers that, most people do it at one month or a year?" i looked my brother in the eyes, as he ranted on, memorizing every detail of my beautiful sibling.

I swallowed hard and watched as Kevin took a sip of his juice and licked his lips as he took the glass away from his mouth. "Anyway it's my problem" Kevin's sweet voice brought me back to reality. He began to walk away, leaving me behind again. I wasn't going to stand for this anymore; Kevin the boy I've been in love with has been paying me little or no attention, ever since he got with his stupid girlfriend, Christy. The weird thing was that even though she was constantly yelling at him for the smallest things he kept going back like some kind of masochist. I wanted-no- i needed Kevin, and I was going to do something about it right now. I waited for Kevin to walk into the living room before taking a towel and following my brother silently slowly crept behind him as Kevin looked out the window than moving quickly I wrapped the towel around his eyes.

Kevin, startled by the sudden darkness, whipped his head around trying to get the towel off and trying hard to get away as I used my belt and bound his hands behind his back. "Joe! What the-" Kevin was cut off as I clamped my hand around his mouth, muffling his words. "Not so loud" I warned, wrapping an arm around my brother's waist to keep him still. "Nicks sleeping upstairs. Now I'm going to remove my hand and I want you to be quiet, okay?" Kevin still struggling nodded. I moved my hand and Kevin took a deep breath, "what the hell are you doing?" Kevin asked "let me go!" "Not until I get what I want" I said. "What do you want?"

"You"

"Me? For what?"

"You'll see." I gave a sly smile and inched my hand lower and lower until my fingers just grazed Kevin's package. Kevin held back a groan and started to struggle again, he didn't seem to want to do this with his brother, and it was illegal for god sakes. "Don't fight me baby" I said grabbing Kevin's crotch making him freeze and let out a moan he didn't know he was holding in. "yeah, let it out kev" Kevin closed his eyes in pleasure then opened them in one last attempt at getting away, Although he seemed like wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore. I ground into Kevin's backside, groaning at the friction, sure that he could feel the hard-on in my pants. He was still fighting me even though I could feel his will breaking. "Come on baby, just give in. you know you want to." I said in my most seductive voice, kissing his neck gently. He shivered and leaned into me, finally I was getting somewhere. "I knew you couldn't resist, let's face it, you want this. And Now that I've got you all horny, why not?" I rubbed his crotch and he gasped "mmm your so hard for me Kevin" I said , seeming to break the last of his will to get away. "Joe" he moaned bucking his hips into my hand. I smirked and pushed him down on the couch, watching him as he looked at me with lust. I dropped down to my knees and unbuttoned his pants, slowly dragging the zipper down then pulling them off. I took off his boxers and wrapped my hand around his cock. Kevin bit his lip, his eyes silently urging me to continue.

Kevins pov

Joe began to Jack me off stroking me painfully slowly. I moaned my voice higher than usual. Why was I so damn hard? This is my brother that's touching me I should be disgusted but Instead I was extremely turned on. He reached behind me and undid the belt that was holding my hands first; then licked up my shaft. I shivered and let out a moan at the touch, and Joe smirked; he knew he had me right where he wanted me. Joe slowly deep throated me, making sure I saw every inch slide past his lips. If I had any thoughts of resistance or getting away at that point, my brain was too clouded with pleasure to notice. He stopped, and I let out a barely audible whimper. Joe smirked "I want to ride you" he said. Before I could even react he was positioning himself over my dick. "Don't you need me to stretch you?" I asked I was kind of new to this whole "gay" thing but I was pretty sure taking a dick without lube or preparation could hurt. "No, I like the feeling of taking it without stretching it hurts but it's a good hurt."

He slowly began to slide it into him he winced and moaned at the same time, from the expression on his face I could tell it hurt but I could also tell he enjoyed it. I was enjoying it to. He was basically killing me with how slow he was moving. He slowly took it all placed his hands on my shoulders for support, then started to move himself up and down on my cock, picking up speed. He threw his head back in a moan. His eyes were shut tight and he was biting his lip trying to decrease the volume of his moans. It was such a fucking turn-on. I grabbed his hips and helped him move, moaning loudly when he sped up. "Oh yeah, Joey" I moved my pelvis a little bit to get more on the couch and Joe gasped and let out a loud "oh!". I moved a little more and he gasped again groaned my name.

I think I found his prostrate. I tested it one more time "oh, god" he yelped "K-kevin, you –uh!- hit something. It feels –ugh!- so good , do it again." I bucked my hips up a few times and his grip on my shoulders tightened as my dick slammed into his sweet spot. Oh, Kevin I'm- you're gonna make me-…make me-" Joe couldn't get the word out in time but I found out what he meant when Joe came all over my chest and the sofa. I felt the clinch of Joe tightening up as he came. That threw me over the edge. "Oh, god Joe!" he grunted as I suddenly came inside my brother. "Kevin" he moaned softly as I spilled inside of him. I was leaning up to kiss him when we were interrupted by a voice at the top of the stairs.

"Having fun are we?" Nick said raising an eyebrow, and crossing his arms. Joe started to lean away from me but nick stopped him "no, no don't let me interrupt your little…fuckfest. I was just going, but don't expect me to clean you Jizz off of the couch. He gave a casual little wave and walked back to his room closing the door. I finished my kiss with Joe who looked kind of embarrassed. I put my forehead against his. "well we were going to have to tell him sooner or later."

**I would greatly appreciate it if you commented and told me what you think. -bonechiller**


End file.
